


This shouldn’t be happening

by blueboxtardis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, and i am going to rewrite it maybe, and i know its all tiny, anywho yeah enjoy?, i am posting this for no reason, i just wanted to post it so i could find it because i lost it on tumblr, i use these tags like tumblr now i am sorry, idek, most likely, okay, or not? idek, tbh, yes it was posted on tumblr omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxtardis/pseuds/blueboxtardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is Derek Hale, Alpha Derek Hale, he hates you, you hate him that’s how it’s always been. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	This shouldn’t be happening

_Wrong, wrong, wrong_ , a voice in Stiles’ head kept chanting over and over. _This is Derek Hale, Alpha Derek Hale, he hates you, you hate him that’s how it’s always been._ Despite the dire warning, he couldn't pay the voice that much attention as the only burning that his body cared about at that point was the trail of heat that Derek’s’ hungry mouth was imprinting on his abdomen. _Ohgod, so good, so wrong!_  
  
Derek’s’ lips vibrated gently against his skin as he chuckled low in his throat. A quick nip of skin between teeth, and then Dereks’ eyes were staring at him in amusement. "You're overthinking things, again."  
  
"So wrong, Derek.  You hate me, I hate you.  We shouldn't..."

Derek silenced him with a quick, fierce kiss. “I’ve never hated you, and the trust thing, we can work on that… but let’s work on that first.” Derek’s’ eyes drifted down to the very present hard on that made it self-known. He nuzzled Stiles’ throat, causing his heart to skip and his pulse to jump beneath Derek's lips. He licked his way down Stiles’ chest, firm tongue flicking over a nipple, over his stomach, down to his crotch. Derek’s’ mental voice drowned out the protests of his own, weak conscience. _We can work on the trust thing later, Stiles._

 _Oh!_ Stiles’ let out a hiss of pleasure as Derek’s’ mouth did something that no one, not even Derek Hale himself should being doing to one Stiles Stilinski. With Derek laughing seductively in his head, Stiles' arched his back and gave in to the instinct, the need, and the desire.

                                                                                                                                                        


End file.
